


Alleyway

by BuzzBeaBi155



Series: One-shots [1]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28773573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuzzBeaBi155/pseuds/BuzzBeaBi155
Summary: [Dialogue prompt #1]You call Fuyuhiko after being followed....
Relationships: Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Reader
Series: One-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109582
Kudos: 31





	Alleyway

“Can you please come and get me?”

You held your phone close to your ear, watching your cold breath shake out of your mouth in the freezing night. You shivered as you squeezed yourself into the corner of the alley you were hiding in.

“Why? Can’t take a bit of cold, princess?” Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, your Ultimate yakuza boyfriend, sounded amused. You looked around, your body tensing at the thought before it slipped out of your mouth.

“No, I...I think someone has been following me.”

The man went quiet over the phone. You shuffled in place, keeping your eyes out and opened. 

“What are your surroundings?” He finally asks. You shuffle your feet to the entrance of the alleyway and peek your head out. With a small smile, you reply,

“That alleyway by that restaurant we met at.”

“Met at? Like, forever ago met at or did we have a meeting once?” You knew he was trying to keep you focused on something other than the dark streets...the creeping silence. The face and hat of the man followed you everywhere, where is he now?

“Okay, smartass, you tell me,” you retort back with a small nervous laugh. He laughed along with you. Boy, were you lucky to have a yakuza boyfriend. Otherwise, you’d be walking the streets and probably be kidnapped, killed...or worse. 

“See anything?” 

“Just some darkness and streetlights.”

“Hang in there.” 

On his end, it sounded like a car door shut.  _ Oh, Fuyuhiko, don’t be driving…  _ you thought. The blonde was rather dangerous when he was the one driving.

This had happened another time as well, but the man was actively letting you know he wouldn’t leave you alone. That day was different, you were walking to meet up with Kuzuryu. At this moment, you’re alone, shivering from the cold and fear of being snatched up by a stranger, god forbid an enemy of Fuyuhiko’s Yakuza.

Suddenly, heavy footsteps echoed, a lonely pair and you knew it wasn’t from the restaurant or any of the stores. He had turned a corner. He was too close.

Part of you wanted to laugh; maybe it was a misunderstanding! Maybe you dropped something and he’s trying to return it to you like those TV shows joke about. After checking your pockets once...twice...three times, you realized fully that that wasn’t the case. You silently walked back into the end of the alleyway and hid in the darkness, covering your mouth after whispering into the phone,  _ hurry. _

You crouched to the ground for safety as if the stable ground would grow roots and throw you onto the buildings over you to save you. Your heart pounds against your ribcage, you can hear it beating in your ears as the steps get closer…

Suddenly, the sound of screeching tires also fills your ears. The sound deafens you, if anything, as the familiar black and grey car speeds past your viewpoint.  _ THUMP. _

That was very much Fuyuhiko driving...and he hit the guy. 

The car backs up back to your viewpoint as the phone dials to the end of call tone. You stand on your jello feet as the black tinted window rolls down to reveal your short blonde boyfriend. 

“You’re...so dumb.”

“I’ll take that as a ‘thank you’ for now.”

You smile and make your way to the passenger side of the car. As you close the door, Fuyuhiko speaks.

“Why are you all dolled up?”

“I went to a friend’s birthday party. Huge, gorgeous, fancy restaurant, really unappetizing food.” 

The blonde put his hands on the wheel as you both look silently at the body. He wasn’t dead, of course, just unconscious...hopefully. Fuyuhiko eases his foot on the gas peddle and he starts driving you home.

“So, that bad of food, huh?” He continues the conversation like nothing had happened.

“Yup.”

“Let’s say, I ask you on a date tomorrow night, up for it?” He smirks your way. You smile back, feeling relieved.

“Of course.”


End file.
